


He's the Master

by ShadowedSky



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedSky/pseuds/ShadowedSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina was a hardworking maid at the Acaster mansion when the master dies. His brat son has to be brought in from boarding school to inherit the duties, but he also has a few alterior motives.... Involving Katrina's need for her job so badly, she will do ANYTHING she has to. (Master x Servant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Foreword/Warning:  
> To anyone reading this, this story is a lemon involving various levels of smut and abuse. If you aren't into that or think it's wrong, don't report. Just back away slowly, maybe clear your search history for good measure. I will put a warning before smutty parts begin with a rating between 1-10. 1 means mild, 10 means full on bondage and whipping. You can either skip these parts or seek them out. Doesn't matter to me. Enjoy :)

He's the Master

 

Chapter 1

I dusted off the lamp and sighed, looking over at Rachelle. She was wild eyed and jumpy. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, knowing I would regret it.

"Master Rodrick, he died of the sickness!" She said. 

"How is this good, exciting news?" I asked slowly.

"His son, the one who was shipped off to a boarding school, Aaron, is the new master! He's coming back, and he's gonna be in charge!" Rachelle replied, still jumpy.

"Still missing the good news here." I said. 

"Well...." Rachelle said. "He's, apparently, using his share of the will to give us all raises!" She said. "I'll finally be able to visit my parents!"

I smiled. Rachelle and I were both two girls down on their luck, and any means of getting more money worked for us. And by any means, I mean ANY means.

The next week was spent in preparation for Aaron's arrival. Cleaning, cooking, washing, and more cleaning. Rachelle, the whole time, was super excited for her bonus. I woke up on Saturday morning, bright and early. Dalton, the boss, was yelling 'get up' at everyone. Today was the day.

We all lined up, butlers and maids, in perfect lines in front of the door. We all held our breath as the giant front doors open and in steps Aaron.

He had short, messy brown hair and an ironed, maroon coloured suit. He looked about, at all the servants. His eyes rested on the maids, looking at them each individually. When his gaze met mine, I could've sworn he'd smirked.

That evening a big party was thrown in Aaron's honor to celebrate his return, and to mourn his father's death. It was a wonderful feast, too bad I was the one cleaning up. When everyone went to the ballroom, I thought I'd finally get a break. Instead, I served drinks. 

"What cocktail is that?"

I looked to my left, carefully balancing the tray on my arm. Aaron stood next to me, sipping the dark red drink.

"Those have alcohol, you know." I said hesitantly. "Aren't you too young to-"

"I'm seventeen." Aaron said icily. "I know what I'm doing."

I sighed quietly. "They're cranberry cocktails." I said. "Cranberry strawberry." 

Aaron smiled and sipped it again. "It's good." He said. "You make these?"

I shook my head. I'm a maid, not a cook.

"My compliments to the chef, then." He mused. A man tapped on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and spilled the remainder of his drink onto his suit.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, wiping at the drink. "You! Come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the ballroom to his room. "Clean this!" He yelled, pulling off his shirt and jacket. He handed them to me. I stood there, frozen and confused. "Don't just stand there!" Aaron yelled. "Clean them! Don't let the drink stain it!"

I ran out of the room clutching the top and ran to the laundry room, dousing the jacket and top in the soapy water. I washed it for ten minutes straight and made sure not a bit of cocktail was left. Then I went back to his room, holding the soaking wet top to my uniform.

When I got to Aaron's room again, he was sitting on his bed, still topless, with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" He asked. I dumped the clothes on his bed.

"It takes a while to clean, but you told me not to let it stain." I huffed. Aaron smiled.

"Wow, you're pretty dedicated to this job." He said. His voice sounded dangerous. "What gives?"

I sighed. "I don't have anywhere else to go." I admitted. "My family has no money, and I'm sending them what I make monthly to help them raise my baby brother." 

"So, no matter what, you can't just leave?" He asked.

"No." I said. "I'll do whatever to keep this job."

"Good to hear." Aaron replied. "Come back to my room tomorrow at curfew."

Chapter 2

When the clock struck ten, my heart pounded in my ears. What could he want? Would he fire me? What was going on?

I slipped on my nightgown and, when Rachelle had finally shut up and fallen asleep, I crept quietly out into the halls. I walked down the halls, tiptoe and holding my breath.

"Katrina?"  
I turned around. Dalton was standing in the hall, his hands on his hips and his eyes tired.

"Yes sir?" I said meekly. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. My mind raced.

"I-I'm getting a drink of water." I said. "My throat was dry and my coughing kept waking up Rachelle."

Dalton shrugged his shoulders and walked off. I took a deep breath and continued down the halls. 

After a few turns, I knocked quietly on the door to Aaron's room. It creaked open slowly. Ominously. I stepped inside to see Aaron, wearing blue pajamas, standing in the middle of the room. It was dark, but I could tell he was smiling.

"So you came." He said quietly. I shivered at the strange tone in his voice.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I asked. "Lose my job?"

"I knew you were a smart girl." Aaron said. "Come here, I can't see you clearly."

I walked towards him slowly. His hand grasped my arm and pulled me closer. 

"Aaron-" I said.

"You," He snapped. "Will call me 'Master'."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\--smut level: 1--

He pulled me forcefully towards him, kissing me hard. I'd never been kissed before. I had no idea what I was doing, and I doubted Aaron did either. I stood there, frozen, my eyes bulging out of my head. What was going on?

"Have you ever done something like this before?" Aaron murmured into my ear.

"N-no, Master...." I replied quietly. "I don't even know what this is." Aaron smirked, I could feel it.

"Don't you?" He asked. "You'll find out."

He pushed me onto his bed. It was a king size with silk sheets, and he pressed me against them forcefully. My heart was so loud that I would be surprised if he couldn't hear it. I figured out what was going on, and I didn't exactly know how to feel. 

His hand ran up my thigh and under the lacy hem of my nightgown. I made a small 'irk' noise and he laughed. He pulled off his pajama pants and my breath caught in my throat.

I felt it enter me. I'd never experienced something anything like this before, and it was terrifying. He made a strange, groan like sound as it went deeper and deeper. In one swift thrust, he pushed his cock entirely inside of me. A shrieking sound escaped my throat.

He was quick to start the movements, back and forth. Unsure of what to do, I copied him, back and forth. It started to give me this immense feeling of pleasure, my nerves all buzzing. It grew and grew and I began to moan, unable to stop myself. Aaron pushed his mouth against mine again right as I came. It wasn't the last time that night.

Aaron moaned and pushed against me harder, more intensely than when it all began. His thrusting quickened and, in a few moments, he came inside of me. 

When he pulled away, I had just orgasmed a second time. I was panting and sweating, and he had somehow managed to fully remove my nightgown. I pulled the blankets up to my neck and noticed, just then, the tear that slid down my cheek. Aaron's arm was around my back.

"Hey." He said breathlessly. "What's your name?"

I was slightly offended that he didn't know. But I didn't blame him. It wasn't something you casually brought up after a few hours of meeting someone.

"Katrina." I said. "Katrina Harte."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rushed back to the maid's room, wearing my sweaty nightgown. My cheeks were hot and my legs felt strange and wobbly after what'd just happened. Was this a secret? Was I supposed to tell someone, or not?

I slipped into my bed, the cheap covers a change to what I had just been in. I quickly fell asleep, entirely exhausted.

In the morning, I woke up to Rachelle shaking me.

"Hey, Kat, you're late!" She said. "Cmon, before Dalton gets in here and flips out!"

The two of us rushed out to our cleaning area, the right hall of the east wing in Acaster Manor. We swept and mopped and cleaned for hours straight when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aaron. He was walking down the hall, probably to the dining room for lunch. I quickly looked away.

"Hello there." He said. Rachelle and I turned around and curtsied, as Dalton had shown us to.

"Master." We both muttered. He nodded, flashing me a smile. A dangerous, lustful smile. I blushed and quickly turned away, continuing to wipe the window. 

"He's cute, isn't he?" Rachelle whispered. "I wouldn't mind if he taught me a few things, if you know what I mean."  
Before last night, I wouldn't have had any idea what she meant. But I had a pretty good mental image permanently set in my mind.

"I guess." I murmured. 

A few hours later, we took our break and ate our buttered bread slices. It was one of the two meals we got every day. Rachelle talked about the letter she had gotten from her boyfriend back in town.

"Hey, Rachelle..." I said. She looked at me expectantly. "Have you and Isaak ever had.... sex?"

She laughed. I didn't know if it was funny, or she was embarrassed.

"I guess I should be straight up honest." She said. "You're super innocent, so you wouldn't understand. But yeah. Once, before I left to work here."

I nodded.

"Why do you ask? I know you never talk about having anyone back at home, but have you had sex?" Rachelle asked me. She smirked, as though she knew the answer.

"No." I said as honestly as I could. "I was just.... Thinking."

She laughed. "Of course you were." She stood up and dusted the crumbs off of her uniform skirt. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Wait up, ok?"

I sat on the hallway floor alone, waiting for Rachelle, when Aaron walked by.

"Why, hello there." He said smirking. He then quickly looked around him to make sure he was alone. My heart thumped loudly in my throat.

"Hello, Master." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a gentle, romantic kiss. It was a forced sort of kiss, the one you couldn't refuse and never initiated. 

"Same time, tonight." He said. "And keep up the whole innocent act. It really turns me on."

I blushed and he walked away, smirking slightly. 

"Hey, you look uncomfortable." Rachelle said. She walked towards me. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." I murmured. "Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\--smut level: 4.5--

I crept down the hall, same way as before. This time, Dalton wasn't hanging around. I opened the door without knocking to find Aaron sitting on his bed, pants around his ankles. My cheeks turned bright red. His did too. He pulled up his pants and cleared his throat. I turned around and faced the door.

"You should knock." Aaron said quietly. "It'd be better for the both of us."

"Yes, Master." I said. He put his hand on my arm, gripping it tightly. I shuddered in anticipation, and fear.

"Scared?" He whispered, kissing my neck. 

"A little." I admitted. He laughed and kissed my chin, then my lips. 

"We're trying something different tonight." He said. "Kneel down."

I honestly had no idea what he had planned. Call me sheltered, but I didn't. He pulled on his pants until they dropped to his ankles, how I'd first seen them. His cock stood in front of me, hard and erect. 

"You know what to do?" He asked me, smiling. I shook my head.

"M-Master, I'm rather new to this...." I said shyly, nervously.

"That's fine." He said. He grabbed my head with his hands. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

He pushed his cock inside me, in my mouth. Involuntarily I began salivating and my instincts seemed to take over. I grabbed onto the edge of his shirt and began to suck on it, running my tongue around the head. Aaron moaned softly.

"Harder." He said. "Don't tease me."

I did as he said, sucking harder and faster on his dick. He began thrusting a bit inside me, moaning louder and louder. When he panted, I knew he was going to cum.

His cum went straight down my throat, causing me to cough a bit. He pulled out and panted a bit more. I wiped my mouth and stood up.

"What do you need me to do now, Master?" I asked timidly. He smiled.

"That was good." He said. "Pretty good. Why don't I reward you?"

He sat me down on the bed and kissed my shoulder, my neck, my lips. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and put one of his hands up my thigh. He pulled up the nightgown to my waist and slipped his hand over. I shuddered a bit and turned away.

"Would you like me to do something different?" Aaron asked. "Lie down." I lay down obediently. He slipped the straps off of my gown and pulled them down, revealing my breasts. The nipples were erect and he smirked, grabbed one in his hand, kneading them. I moaned and shifted a bit, and Aaron laughed.  
"You like that?" He said. He took the other one in his mouth, sucking it a little bit before rolling on top of me, pushing himself inside of me. He continued to suck on my nipple and I sighed as the wave of pleasure washed over me. 

"Mm." I moaned. "M-Master...."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was in the kitchen washing dishes with Rachelle when Dalton rushed in.

"One of you! Here! Now!" He yelled. Rachelle looked at me and ran towards him. I continued washing dishes as the two of them ran out, Rachelle madly asking what was going on. 

"Guess it's just me." I mumbled. I cleaned more dishes when a voice startled me.

"Katrina."

I spun around, almost dropping the China plate. Aaron was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the cutting table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I took the opportunity while I could to see you." He said. "I just wanted to talk." 

I nodded. Talking was good.

"Dalton asked me about you. He asked me if a maid wandering the halls was bothering me." He said. "I guess he must have seen you, but this can't happen again. If he finds out what I've-" He smiled, recalling something. "If anyone besides us knows that we've been, you know....." He made a suggestive grunting noise. "I'd be thrown back into that boarding school faster than you could say 'what about my raise?'."

I nodded. "My lips are sealed, Master." I said. He smirked.

"I hope not for long. See you tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
\--smut level: 5.5--

I checked the halls before running down quietly. No one in sight. I made my way to Aaron's door, but he opened it before I could even knock. He pulled me inside quickly. 

"You made me wait." He said. 

"I'm sorry, Master, I-"

"I'll punish you for it later, don't worry." He said, a smile playing across his lips. "But I have something planned." 

It started off normal enough. He pulled off my nightgown and his own clothes, pushed me down onto the bed and kissed me. It was after he came that things got interesting.

"Alright, now do as I say." He said. "Roll onto your stomach."

Confused, I complied. His hands grabbed my back and I felt something touch my ass. And then, suddenly, unexpectedly, it pushed its way inside my ass. I squealed like a little girl, but it soon turned into moans of pleasure. Aaron moaned very loudly, I could tell he was enjoying this. I was too, but not as much as the other way around.

He came fairly quickly, grunting and panting. I sighed as he pulled out.

"Roll back over." He said. "Move up the bed a little."

I did as he said. The next second, he plunged his face into my pussy. I moaned as he licked my clit.

"M-Master..... Do you....." I panted. "Do you know.... What you're.... Doing?" 

He licked my clit harder, faster, and my back arched at the pleasure. When I finally came, he sat back up and wiped his mouth. 

"You were a good girl." He said. "I hope you liked that." I nodded.

"Yes, Master." I said. He smiled and kissed me, hard and fast.

"I like what it sounds like. Master. You should say it more." He said, his hands massaging my breasts. 

"Master...." I crooned. "Whatever you say...."

He pushed into me and kissed me again, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Exploring it. I didn't know what to do, so I just let him. He pushed his cock into me harder and I 'yip'ed quietly. He laughed, separating his mouth from mine. Instead, he focused his energy into his waist, thrusting faster. 

"Master...." I moaned. "M-Mast....er...." He smiled and finally came in unison with me, collapsing next to me in bed. And, in spite of myself, I fell asleep there with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up nestled in the crook of Aaron's arm. It immediately felt wrong. My eyes widened and I got out from the covers, pulling on my gown. I ran out of the room and down the hall, careful to avoid anyone who might be awake. I ran into the maid's room and dove into my bed. But I wasn't the only one awake.

"Katrina Merra Harte, where the hell were you last night?" Rachelle hissed. I turned over, my face plastered with guilt.

"I guess the jig's up?" I said quietly. She nodded. 

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you were sneaking out?" She asked. I nodded. I knew I needed to tell her, I just hoped she wouldn't tell anyone else...

"Do you remember?" I started. "When I asked you about sex, and then you asked me?"

"Yeah." She replied. "It struck me as kind of strange, honestly."

"Well...." I sighed. "I lied to you. The previous night, Ma-I mean, Aaron..... He sort of blackmailed me into....." I went on to describe in mild detail what went on the past three nights. Rachelle listened, interested and mildly shocked. 

"So.... You're his bitch?" She said when I was done. 

"I wouldn't put it like that...." I said. She shrugged.

"That's it, though. You're basically his sex slave, and you can't do anything about it because.... He's the Master." She said. "I won't tell anyone, I swear. I'll help you cover for it, if Dalton gets suspicious. I'm your best friend."

I smiled and hugged Rachelle. "Thanks." I said. "You're a lifesaver." The one part I'd left out, though, was that I had actually began to want it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked into the kitchen at break time to grab my bread, but instead of my usual lunch, a plate with roasted vegetables, ham, and mashed potatoes sat, steam coming off of them. A note sat beside them.

Katrina,  
I hope you like the meal  
If you're a good girl, it won't be your last.  
I have a few new toys I'd like to try out tonight...  
-Aaron

I folded the note and tucked it in my apron, grabbing the plate of food. I ate it as discretely as I could. It tasted amazing in comparison to what I'd been eating most days ever since I started working here two years ago.

I told Rachelle about my food when we resumed work.

"Is it worth the price?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'd do almost anything to eat anything besides a stupid piece of buttered bread." I said. Rachelle sighed.

"I wouldn't." She said. "I have my dignity."

"Well, at least I still have my job!" I snapped. "You know, thanks to the money I've been making, my brother's finally eating well." I sighed. "And I know I'm doing some bad stuff, but I'm not just living for me."

Rachelle sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you're doing it all for a good reason. I don't think you're a slut or anything, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I nodded. "It's ok." But the only thing I could think about was the new toys Aaron might be talking about....


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
\--smut level: 7.5--

When I knocked on Aaron's door, he opened it slowly. His shirt was already off, and he was holding something behind his back.

"In." He said. I nodded and walked past him. He continued to hide whatever it was behind his back. "Lie down on the bed, put on the blindfold." He said. I nodded and slipped on the black loop of fabric. All I could do was lie and listen to the rustling around me.

He grabbed on of my wrists and attached something cold and hard to it, same with the other wrist. I could feel him sit down on me, pushing inside of me.

"Master, what-"

"It's ok." He said, humping me in a rhythmatic way. I moaned and when I tried to shift my position, I found myself fastened. 

"M-Master...." I moaned louder. He shushed me.

"The last thing I need is someone to hear us." He said.

"Of course...." I whispered. But the last word was cut off as he filled me with his cum.

When he unbound my wrists and took off my blindfold, I could tell he wasn't done with me. 

"Yes, Master?" I asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I nodded and knelt down and licked my lips.

"Go on, don't keep me waiting." He said. I nodded and took the cock in my mouth, sucking it one inch at a time. He moaned in anticipation and I rolled my tongue around it. He pushed his dick further in, begging me to go harder. I sucked it as hard as I could. He put his hands behind my head and pushed me further on, until I was practically choking on it. When he came, I couldn't breath for a second. But I quickly recovered and pushed backwards.

"Good girl." He said. "Need a break?"

"Master...." I stuttered. He smiled and pulled me into the bed. As I lay down, he lay next to me. Just when I relaxed, his hand ran down my side and onto my crotch, rubbing my clit slowly.  
"Do you like that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Master.... M-Master..." I whispered. "Please...."

He smirked and rubbed a little harder, occasionally slipping his finger inside my pussy just to make me moan. "I like it when you beg."

"Please..." I said. "You...."

"You want it rougher?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright." He rubbed my pussy faster and more intensely than I could've wished for. When I came, it didn't end. He slipped his middle two fingers in and out, in and out. I moaned loudly as he pushed them deeper inside. 

When I came for the last time, he smiled and kissed me.

"Good night, Katrina." He said. "Tomorrow night, I want to see you beg some more."

"Anything, Master." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachelle and I were in the laundry room, washing shirts and uniforms from everyone in the manor. The piles of dirty clothes just piled up higher, no matter how much we washed. I sighed and wiped my forehead.

"I'm exhausted." I said. "All we've done is wash, and I'm so tired."

Rachelle dropped the pants she was scrubbing hopelessly of a white-ish stain, of which we didn't dare to guess.

"Hey, can we talk real for a sec?" She said. I nodded.

"Of course, always." I replied, startled. Was something wrong?

"Does he like you? Like, not your tits or your lips, but you?"

I hesitated. I wondered about it a lot myself, but the truth was I didn't know anything about him, and I doubted he knew much about me.

"No." I said. "When he chose me, it was because I was..." I looked for the right word. "Easy."

Rachelle sighed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders comfortingly. 

"Do you like him?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know him. I only know what he looks like, really..."

"Yeah. All over." Rachelle said, snickering. I splashed her with laundry water. She giggled and splashed me back.  
I looked at the clock in the hall. Aaron had gone to town shopping at nine, and now it was four. I knew it was a long ride from Acaster to the shops...

When he did arrive, there was a big dinner prepared. Dalton kept giving me this look when I cleaned, as though trying to see through me. Trying to guess my secrets. Like he knew. 

Did he know?

I went to set the table with cutlery when Dalton grabbed my arm.

"Katrina, come with me." He hissed. He grabbed the knives and forks from my hand and shoved them into Rachelle's, who stuttered in protest. He pulled me out of the dining room and into a broom closet, slamming the door.

"Sir, what's going on?" I asked. He looked at me with furious eyes.

"You better stay away from Master Aaron." He said. My heart stopped for a second. He knew. I was going to be fired. I was going to lose everything.

"I-I don't know-" I tried to think of an excuse of some kind.

"He's been looking at you strangely." Dalton said, like he hadn't even heard me. "And if you're bothering him at all-"

I almost sighed with relief. He just thought I was bothering him? Thank god. Thank god, thank god, thank god. My mind had been racing. Had he heard us? Seen me? Rachelle spilled? But if he just thought I was annoying Aaron, that was great.

Dalton let me leave and I went back to working. When Aaron came in to eat, he looked at me and winked. I walked by, pretending not to notice. In truth, I yearned for him, wanted him to grab me and kiss me. It wasn't love, I didn't try to fool myself. It was something more poisonous. I could tell he felt it too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
\--smut level: 5 --

I was in his room again, my eyes closed as he fucked me. My hands were tied to the bedposts and my legs spread apart. Aaron kissed my neck as his cock pounded me, moving in the tight walls of my pussy.

"Master, I-" I gasped. "I'm gonna cum!" 

Aaron sped up, thrusting his member into me a final time and released his load. I came at the same time, panting and tired. I relaxed my body as Aaron pulled out. His and my cum plastered the bed linens.

"I don't know what I want to do to you..." He whispered playfully. "I think I'll have you untied." He reached up and undid the bindings at my wrists. "Now I'd like you to suck me a bit." He pushed my head down on his dick. I took the entire thing in my mouth at once, milking it for all its worth. Aaron thrusted it inside of me, always hungry for more. He moaned and climaxed, allowing me to get up. I wiped the semen from my face and lay down, tired. 

"Why don't I return the favor?" Aaron said, smiling coyly. He went down on me, licking the entrance of my pussy teasingly. I moaned and sighed, my tits bouncing as I moved my hips. The rhythmic movements of his tongue pushed me over the edge and I came swiftly.

"M-Master, should I leave?" I asked. "It's getting late-"

"You leave when I tell you. You're mine." He said. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "Now you may go." He said after a few minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~time skip~

When I walked to the broom closet, I was surprised by Dalton. He stood waiting, his arms crossed.

"Katrina." He said. "May I have a word?"

I nodded. Dalton cleared his throat.

"I have a pretty good idea of what goes on in your pretty little head. You're innocent. Meek. Easy to control. You're good at your job. But something changed two weeks ago. You're distracted. Your thoughts and actions changed." Dalton stared me down for an awkward amount of time. "That's not all that has changed. Two weeks ago, Aaron arrived. Correct? Coincidence?"

I swallowed dryly. My head swam.

"I know he's controlling. He's in charge. But remember, I'm his legal guardian now. I can send him back, or put the manor in his uncle's control. Then he won't be bothering.... anyone. So if anything happens..... Talk to me." Dalton left the hallway quickly. He did know. He'd always known. 

But he didn't have enough proof.

He was telling me to fess up so that he could help me get out of Aaron's control. But I didn't know. I didn't fully grasp everything myself, and I wondered if I really wanted it all to end. So I kept my mouth shut.

At lunch, I was in the kitchen cleaning up when Aaron walked in. 

"H-hello...." I said. "Do you need something?"

Aaron pulled me to his chest and kissed my lips hard and fast.

"I can't wait, I can't hold back." He panted. "I'm horny now, and I can't wait for tonight." He started to lift up my skirt, my apron, his hand reaching for my panties. I wrapped my slender legs around his waist. Was I supposed to want him too?  
Suddenly, behind him appeared Dalton. I gasped and pushed Aaron away. He spun around and his eyes grew wide.

"Well." Dalton said. "What do you have to say about this?" 

Aaron looked at me for a brief second, his eyes trusting. He knew what he was doing, apparently.

"Listen." He said. "This looks bad, but I was just.... Personally thanking this lovely maid." He said. "She's really helped me through my father's passing and I wanted to show my appreciation passionately."

Dalton knew it wasn't true. But he couldn't say so. He had no proof, it was his word against the Master's. He looked at me.

"Katrina, is that true?" He asked. Dalton's eyes betrayed him. He wanted me to confess, to save myself and my pride. Aaron looked at me also. Say no, his eyes said. Don't tell him anything.

I opened my mouth and took a breath. Should it end? Did I want it to go on? What did I do? Dalton couldn't control our pay checks. Mine would suffer if I told the truth. What about my little brother? My family?

What about my dignity, like Rachelle said? 

"He's telling the truth." I said finally. "He's been very sad and needing companionship to help him through. I've been here, and we grew close." 

Dalton looked disappointed. He sighed.

"Very well. But it better not happen again." He walked away and Aaron smirked at me.

"I see you know what's good for you." He said. "See you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
\--smut level: 8.5--

When I walked into the room, the first thing I noticed was that Aaron duplicated himself. Two brown headed seventeen year olds were in the room, talking in hushed voices. They turned around and saw me in my white nightgown.

"Hey." Aaron said.

"Hey." Said the boy next to him. They looked similar, but not similar enough to be related.

"Um... Master?" I asked meekly. Aaron grinned and looked at the other boy.  
"This is Ash, my man servant. Like a handmaiden for dudes. He was recently promoted and, well, he's done a great job." He said. "So, I explained if he continued his loyal services, he could be rewarded in a way he'd always hoped." He gestured to me. "So I explained our... Situation.... And he thought it seemed like a suitable repentance."

I swallowed shakily. "You're... giving me away?" I said. Aaron laughed.

"No, I'm temporarily sharing you!" He said. "Heard of a monage á toi?" 

I shook my head. Ash smiled.

"This'll be fun." He murmured, removing his shirt.

Aaron walked over to me, his clothes lying on the floor. He pulled off my nightgown slowly. Ash walked next to him and looked at me hungrily. I shook, nervous and scared. 

"Calm down." Aaron whispered in my ear as he pushed me down on the bed. "It won't hurt."

I took a deep breath as Aaron started off as normal, pushing his cock inside of me. The rhythmic movement of his hips began and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash's own dick erect. He rubbed it lustfully, groaning.

"Master, can I join in now?" He asked, panting. Aaron nodded, turning for a second. He flipped me sideways on the large bed and Ash slipped in on the other side, pushing his large, moist dick into my tight ass. I shrieked a bit, and Aaron kissed me to quiet me. 

Milking the walls of my pussy was Aaron. Shoving himself deeper and deeper into my ass was Ash. I was caught in the middle, confused but in ecstasy. I moaned and climaxed along with both Aaron and Ash.

"Master!" I sighed. "Master.... Muh..." Aaron kissed me again and shoved his tongue into the back of my throat. Ash grunted as he came again. He shuddered as his cum filled my ass.

When the boys were done, they rolled over and let me be. I felt some of Aaron's cum leak out of my pussy and onto the sheets. I pulled on my nightgown and quietly made my way back to the maid's quarters.


End file.
